


Ekspozycja

by Arch_Gibril



Series: FBI Circle [4]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: AU, Agent Specjalny Frey, Alternative Universe - FBI, FBI, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Akcje czasami się udają a czasami nie. Różne osoby, różnie je odreagowują.





	Ekspozycja

Samael lubił ostre rzeczy, kobiety, seks, jedzenie, nawet alkohol, ale w tym momencie na widok stołu zasłanego niewielkimi ostrzami zrobiło mu się dziwnie słabo. Zacisnął palce mocniej na oparciu krzesła, zbielałe kłykcie kontrastowały z ciemnym drewnem, mięśnie jego szczęki zacisnęły się tak mocno, iż można było założyć, że mu tak zostanie. Oddychał płytko. 

Na stole, oprócz dziesiątek noży i skomplikowanego sprzętu, którego nie potrafił używać, leżało również pudełko nie większe niż tort urodzinowy. Sam wzdrygał się od patrzenie w jego kierunku, ale nie potrafił przestać. Kręcący się dokoła ludzie nie zwracali uwagi na swojego szefa, który stał pośrodku pomieszczenia i wpatrywał się w przygotowane narzędzia. Jego wspólnik za to- na niego uważali, w przeciwieństwie do Samaela mężczyzna nie był przerażający, nie strzelał do innych na chybił-trafił, ale nie tolerował błędów. Toczony przez mężczyzn biznes potrzebował precyzji, konkretnych ludzi i porządnego wykonywania zadań, bez migania się i wahania. Gruby zielony notes był otwarty na stronie, która nie była zapisana, były do niej przyklejone trzy zdjęcia wysokiej jakości, przedstawiające kolejno: twarz, nogę oraz wyciągniętą dłoń. 

Młodszy wspólnik dyrygował pracownikami niczym orkiestrą, uprzejmy uśmiech i niewielki wzrost w tej branży dawały jednoznaczne sygnały, a oni odczytywali je bezbłędnie. Każdy z nich wiedział, że niegroźnie wyglądające osoby są albo martwe, albo mają coś w rękawie i patrząc na jego pracę z Samaelem, który przy nim nagle nie zachowywał się jak ostatni dupek, było to raczej to drugie. 

***

-Hej Wisienko!

-Odpierdol się Mod.

-Ej no… Co? Wasza wysokość jest nie w humorze? 

-Spierdalaj.

-To było najurokliwsze spierdalaj jakie słyszałem. 

-Mod ostrzegam Cię. Kurwa co ty robisz? 

Asmodeusz usadowił się wygodniej na kanapie, co w tym przypadku oznaczało założenie Lampce nogi na ramię i zwisanie z kanapy całą resztą ciała. 

-Co ćpałeś?

-Coś ty się zrobił taki podejrzliwy? Nic nie ćpałem. Jedna kreska się nie liczy.

Lampka przekrzywił głowę, żeby spojrzeć przyjacielowi oczy. 

-Życie mafijne ci nie służy, rozbestwiłeś się. 

-Dorastam do tytułu zgniłego chłopca- zaśmiał się Asmodeusz

***

-Spierdoliłeś.

-Wiem.

-Razjel zostaw moją karafkę! Co to właściwie znaczy wiem? Proszę sprawozdanie z tego jak spierdoliłeś i kolejne kroki jakie masz zamiar podjąć. Ja mam dzisiaj spotkanie z Brightem, co ja mam mu powiedzieć “No CIA wiedzą że spierdolili”?

-Od kiedy prezydent się interesuje moimi porażkami?

-Od kiedy nie złapałeś suki. Raz to już się wymyka spod kontroli, robi się afera. 

-Dobra, dobra. Wymknęła nam się, przekaż mu to jak chcesz. Ale co dalej, kurwa nie wiem. Jesteśmy w kropce.

-Zostaw tę karafkę- Razjel uniósł ręce w teatralnym geście poddania-Żadnego planu? Nic?

-Tobie plany lepiej wychodzą.

-Ile już dzisiaj wypiłeś?

-Dzisiaj jeszcze nic, ale przez Lilith i przez matactwa Pistis nie dość, że mi wątroba zwiędnie, to zaraz osiwieję. A teraz jeszcze powiem ci, coś mi się jeszcze stanie przez Daimona, dowiedziałem się proszę ciebie, że Frey spierdolił. 

-W sensie?

-Nie pytaj jak się tego dowiedziałem, ale on jest zamieszany w tą sprawę z Mastermą.

-Oczywiście, że jest zamieszany! Ty się przyznaj co brałeś! Przecież on Matermę zgarnął, sam go w kajdanki zakuł debilu! 

-Nie to miałem na… Nie ważne, zmieńmy temat. 

-Na co chcesz zmieniać temat, już mi się wbił w głowę ten z Mastermą. Cholera a tak się starałem o całej sytuacji nie myśleć. 

-Wybacz, mnie też myślenie o tym przygnębia. 

Razjel usiadł w końcu na fotelu, zamiast bawić się karafką Gabriela. Polityk podał mu kubek z herbatą i również zajął miejsce. Milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę, nie mogąc pozbyć się natrętnych myśli.

Już prawie dwa lata. Tyle minęło od pamiętnego ataku terrorystycznego, sponsorowanego przez Archon Industries, tyle minęło od ich największej porażki, tyle minęło od nagłego zmniejszenia się kręgu ich przyjaciół. Razjel wciąż pamiętał trzynastego maja. Przed oczami stawały mu sceny, prawdziwsze niż sceneria dokoła, czuł to co wtedy, tylko podświadomie wiedząc, że są to tylko wspomnienia.

_ Mimo chłodu na dworze, płuca mężczyzny płonęły. Biegł najszybciej jak mógł, odbijając się rękami od ścian na zakrętach korytarzy, mógł jeszcze zdążyć. Nagle budynkiem wstrząsnęło, korytarze wypełniła fala pyłu. Razjel zaczął się krztusić, jego oczy łzawiły i nie widział prawie nic, ale brnął dalej. _

_ Bomba została podłożona na najniższym poziomie budynku a jej zasięg nie był duży, ale to właśnie tam miało się odbyć spotkanie. Ktoś nawalił, ktoś coś przeoczył, ale teraz to było nieważne, teraz trzeba było sprawdzić czy wszyscy są cali. _

_ Gabriel już został wyprowadzony na zewnątrz przez Secret Service. Michał? Razjel miał nadzieję, że wciąż czekał na Uriela, który miał przylecieć helikopterem. Ale reszta, nie miał pewności. Biegł więc, na łeb, na szyję, na złamanie karku. Na próżno. _

_ Cztery sąsiadujące ze sobą pomieszczenia były zdemolowane: najbardziej oberwała sala konferencyjna i leżące tuż za ścianą laboratorium. Umieszczony w ścianie materiał wybuchowy wypełnił swoje zadanie fenomenalnie, może wcześniej niż zostało to zaplanowane, ale rozmiar szkód wyliczono bezbłędnie. Ilość ofiar za to… Zginęło siedem osób, trzynaście zostało ciężko rannych. Razjel z przerażeniem patrzył na, leżący tuż obok jego buta, strzępek beżowego swetra. _

Gabriel patrzył na Razjela nie bez poczucia winy, jego samego nie było w budynku podczas wybuchu, nie mógł przeżywać tych samych wspomnień. Wtedy dane mu było jedynie patrzeć z oddali, jak świat legnie w gruzach. Nienawidził sytuacji, w których nie mógł nic zrobić. A teraz? Teraz mógł tylko wspominać czekanie w samochodzie i bladą twarz przyjaciela, kiedy ten przyniósł mu wieści.

-Porozmawiajmy o czymś innym- powiedział Razjel nie patrząc Gabrielowi w oczy. 

-To nie była twoja wina.

-Kieruję pierdoloną agencją wywiadowczą, dowiadywanie się o planowanych zamachach to moja praca. Jak to mogło nie być moją winą?

-Wszyscy wtedy zawaliliśmy. Ja, ty, Michał… Byliśmy w środku siedziby pieprzonego FBI, od tego budynku powinniśmy oczekiwać bezpieczeństwa Raz. Bezpieczeństwa, które powinien nam zapewnić Michał, nie ty. 

-Michała też nie obwiniasz. 

-Nie, nie obwiniam. Bo to nie była niczyja wina. Wszyscy popełniliśmy błędy, ale to nie one doprowadziły do ostatecznego rozwiązania. 

-Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo chcę Ci teraz uwierzyć.

***

Willa w toskanii nie należała do Lilith, ale nie obchodziło jej to zbytnio. Poprzedni właściciel był jej mężem a obecny siedział związany w piwnicy. Skąpy strój kąpielowy, który właśnie z siebie zdejmowała, był ozdobiony prawdziwymi diamentami. Życie było dobre. Nagrzana słońcem woda była bajecznie przejrzysta, wrogowie byli na innym kontynencie, drink miał idealny kolor a umierający obok basenu chłopiec jęczał już prawie niesłyszalnie.

-Donny, moja papierośnica- Obecny kochanek Lilith, automatycznie wyciągnął dłoń po wykładane klejnotami pudełeczko. Pani jego życia dostawała wszystko czego pragnęła. 

Palenie nago w basenie nie wymagało wielkich umiejętności strzeleckich, ale ona oprócz papierosa trzymała również berettę. Kiedy Donny podłożył już zapalniczkę pod jej papierosa, odetchnął i osunął się na leżak, Lilith strzeliła mu w głowę. Był nudny- tyle wystarczyło. Większa zabawa czekała na nią w stanach: pełna zakrętów i wyzwań gra w oszukiwane szachy z amerykańskim wymiarem sprawiedliwości. 


End file.
